l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma Kazuma
Hiruma Kazuma was a bushi of the Crab Clan born in 302. Unexpected Allies, p. 26 Defense of Shiro Hiruma When he was twelve years old, Kazuma and his father were stationed at Shiro Hiruma. The castle Kuni leader, Kuni Kaigen, betrayed his kin and developed an alliance with an Oni. When the undead hordes attacked the castle Kaigen suggested to send a messenger to Kyuden Hida asking for reinforcements. Kazuma was sent by his father, but Kaigen ordered a nezumi pack to hunt him down. These ratlings were members of the Forever Racing Tomorrow Tribe enbittered and resentful at their treatment by the humans. Way of the Ratling, p. 19 Ksoo'ma's Tale Once upon the scout the Rememberer traveling with the hunting pack asked Kazuma his name. The scout replied "Ksoo'ma". The pack recoiled in shock as the tale of the Ksoo'ma, the Peace-Bringer, had been remembered for centuries. Sometime after the Terrible Day, a great Nezumi Shaman had prophesied that one would come who would bring peace to the Nezumi race once more, by the name Ksoo'ma. It had always been assumed that the Ksoo'ma would be a Ratling. Wary of the human, yet unwilling to slay him, the pack took Kazuma prisoner. Accepted as a Nezumi Kazuma was given a test of strength and speed to determine his worth, but failed aginst the physically superior Nezumi. His execution was interrupted when a trio of ogres burst into the tribe's camp, sent by Kaigen to eliminate all traces of his treachery. Kazuma took his daisho and alongside the nezumi he had competed fought the ogres. The crab saved the nezumi's litters, and the father bought them the time they needed to escape with his life. When Kazuma returned the children to the Nezumi, he was declared a hero and a member of the tribe. He was the Ksoo'ma, the Peace Bringer. The tribes got word of it and chose to send their finest warriors to accompany the Ksoo'ma to his destination. Saving Shiro Hiruma The next day Kazuma returned with the complete ratling tribe under his command, and the Shadowlands forces were defeated. Nezumi connection Kazuma developed a rapport with the Nezumi. This forged the bonds of trust with the Nezumi and the beginning of the Nezumi - Crab Alliance. The Nezumi believed Kazuma possessed the soul of both a Human and a Ratling. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 He was known by the nezumi as Ksoo'ma. Of Past and Future, by Rusty Priske Wikki’thich-hie Ksoo'ma Kazuma died in 327 and his ashes spread upon the plains of battle where his Nezumi allies had helped the Crab defeat Kaigen. They were known as M'atch-tek'Ksoo'ma, "The Death of the Peace-Bringer". Way of the Ratling, pp. 128-129 Kazuma became a Transcendent, Wikki’thich-hie Ksoo'ma, living in I'thich, the only human who had ever been invited to join them. Kazuma answered questions in concrete, definable terms and never steered those whom he protected to ruin. His assistance was more limited than most Transcendent, as Kazuma had no Name Magic in life, he could not read the future and the past. Way of the Ratling, p. 106 Showing an Island In 1170 the spirit visited I-m'jek, captain of the Deathless. Ksoo'ma told of a island which the marine nezumi called Shima no Quehao to honor his former Lion patrons. Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Nezumi Ksoo'ma